Konoha ninjas as regular teenagers?
by RoseSayukino
Summary: Naruto and the gang have a mission in Winnipeg, Manitoba. There, the girls have to form a band in order to pass grade 8. Are sparks gonna fly between our favorite couples? Pairings:the regular..except some parings have to do with my characters..


**Ninja teenaged normal lives**

Summary: Naruto and the gang have a mission in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada. They have to go to a school called Sargent Park. There, the girls have to form a band in order to pass grade 8. Are sparks gonna fly between our favorite couples? Hell yeah! Pairings: Sasuke/Sakura Naruto/Hinata Shikamaru/Ino Neji/Tenten Gaara/OC Shino/OC Kiba/OC

* * *

Chapter 1- The so-called gay mission

"Oy! Damn Tsunade! That old hag gave us a really gay mission!" Naruto yelled gaining stares from his friends. "I can't believe she wants us

to go to this place called Canada, then this place called Winnipeg (Yay! I live in Winnipeg! I can see the Naruto gang!) And expects us to

become regular 13 year olds! No ninja training for 1 year! We also don't have a place to stay!" Naruto, as well as Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata,

Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Lee, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Shino and Kiba we're assigned a mission to go to Winnipeg Manitoba to get a better

education, by order of Tsunade. "Naruto! I have cousins there you know! They can help us and give us a place to stay!" Sakura said, "You guys

remember Kurina (Me the author!), Yumi (My sister's best friend), and Nami (My sister). I got a letter from Kurina saying that my cousin Nami is

still strange as usual, Yumi is still obsessed with Shino, and she's still pretty much the same." "Ok, I'll go because Yumi wants to see me" Shino

said, earning stares from his friends, "What? Yumi's nice! And she IS my girlfriend" "Ok…" Gaara said. "WOO HOO! I get to see Nami again!

She's crazy like me!" Kiba yelled, clearly excited to see his girlfriend. The last time Sakura's cousins were in Konoha, the girls got boyfriends.

Nami is with Kiba, Yumi is with Shino and Kurina's…well, she's still single, but has a small crush on Gaara. _Ring ring! _"Hey Sakura,

something's ringing in your bag" Naruto pointed to a pocket on Sakura's bag that was vibrating. "Oh! That might be Kurina. I'm expecting a call

from her. Hold on…" She opened her bag, grabbed the phone and answered it. "Hello! Haruno Sakura speaking…Kurina! I was expecting your

call! Hold on, I'll put you on speaker so that everyone can hear you" Sakura pressed a button on her cell, allowing everyone else to hear them as

well. _"Hey guys! This is Kurina. Hold on, I'll go and get Nami and Yuki!" _They heard Kurina put down the phone and rush off to get her

sisters. _"Nami! Yuki!_ _Sakura and the others are on the phone!" "What! We're coming!" _That was followed by the sound of running feet.

_"Ok. I'm back. Yuki and Nami are here too." "Hi Kiba-kun!" _Nami said._ "Hi Shino-kun!" _Yumi said. Both Kiba and Shino started blushing

when they heard they're girlfriends' voices. "Hi Nami" Kiba said. "Hey Yuki" Shino said as well. _"I can't wait to see you guys again!" _Kurina

said excitedly, _"But believe me, being a regular teenager is no joyride. Let's see…there's homework, school dances, bullies…the worst part is _

_gym. Our gym teacher, Mr. Fowl, is really strict. It's like having Ibiki all over again, but 3 times in 1 week! Twice if your lucky!" _"Arrg! I

don't want to have a teacher like Ibiki again! He was really mean!" Naruto wined. _"And I hate to disappoint you Naruto, but there isn't any _

_ramen here unless you bring some…" _Nami and the others tried to sniffle a giggle. "WHAT! NO RAMEN! NO! I'LL BRING SOME IF I

HAVE TO! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT RAMEN!" Everyone (yes, including Sasuke, Neji, Gaara and Shino) started laughing at Naruto because

he was sooo in love with ramen. After Naruto had his little moment, Sakura and the others started asking questions about Winnipeg and how Jr.

High School was going to be like. "So Kurina, what's so cool about Winnipeg?" Tenten asked. _"It's not that great, but it's a really cool place. _

_We have at least 3 major malls here, a lot of movie theaters, a lot of schools, a lot of parents and kids…oh yeah! And there's also a cool place _

_called "Fun Mountain" on the city's highway. It's a cool water park. My sisters and I will bring you guys there once you get here" _Nami

explained. "Cool! That sounds like fun!" Hinata said. _"Hinata! You're not stuttering anymore! That's sooo cool!" _Yuki pointed out. "Ok guys,

I got to go cuz my minutes are going fast and you know how my mom gets when that happens" Sakura said, rolling her eyes. _"Ok Sakura. _

_Anyways, see you guys in 2 days!"_ Kurina said, and then she passed the phone to Yuki. _"Bye guys! Bye Shino-kun! See you guys soon!" _Yuki

said, and then they passed the phone to Nami. _"Bye Kiba-kun! Bye guys! See you soon!"_ Nami said. "Bye guys!" everyone said. Sakura closed

her phone. "So, are you excited to go to Winnipeg now?" "Hell yeah!" everyone said. "Ok. So we have to start packing or else we're going to

miss our plane that leaves in…OMG! OUR PLANE LEAVES IN 3 HOURS!" Sakura screamed. "Oh no! If we miss our flight, we fail our

mission and have to go back to the Academy again!" Hinata pointed out. "Alright" Sakura said, taking charge, "Pack only what you need and

meet back here in 15 minutes. Ok?" "OK!" everyone yelled, and ran off in the direction of their houses. 15 minutes later… "Is everyone here?"

Sakura asked. "Yes" everyone responded. "Ok. Then let's head off to the airport!"

Next chapter: Sakura and the gang arrive in Winnipeg. Sakura and the others get settled down in Yuki, Nami and Kurina's place. The girls talk and the guys listen.

Whew! I'm done finally!

Sasuke: Whatever.

Author: What did you say?

Sasuke: Nothing

Author: If your lying, I'll make Sakura date another guy!

Sasuke: …

Author: Thank you! Now…thank you readers for reading this chapter and please review!

Kakashi: Please? So I can be in the next chapter?

Sakura: And so I can start dating Sasuke-kun!

Naruto: And so I can have my precious ramen!

Everyone: ……


End file.
